Well logging is a technique used to identify characteristics of earth formations surrounding a borehole. The interrogation of a formation surrounding a borehole to identify one or more characteristics may be by sound, electrical current, electromagnetic waves, or high energy nuclear particles (e.g., gamma particles and neutrons). Receiving the interrogating particle or signal, and determining a formation property from such particle or signal, is in many cases a complicated endeavor. Any system or method that simplifies the detection of interrogating particle or signals, and thus simplifies determination of formation property, provides a competitive advantage in the marketplace.